


I'm Fine

by HouseFernFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseFernFandom/pseuds/HouseFernFandom
Summary: Something happens on a hunt and Castiel doesn't understand his human.Crack fic based on a tumblr prompt.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, it goes against my religion to swear.  
> Secondly, this is crack. If you are looking for something serious, look elsewhere.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were walking down the street towards a warehouse that housed a massive vamp nest. They were walking because they hadn't wanted the rumble of the Impala to alert the vampires.

When they were just out of sight of the nest, Castiel flew ahead to get rid of the sentries so the brothers could sneak in undetected. The vamps were all asleep. Living in an old abandoned warehouse they hadn't expected anyone to turn up by accident, and with the sentries posted they believed that no one would be able to sneak up on them.

Sam and Dean slipped into the nest to kill as many as possible in their sleep before the rest woke up. As expected, that didn't take long and soon the brothers found themselves facing an angry nest of vamps.

Thankfully, the boys had a fully powered up angel on their side, so destroying the nest was a fairly easy job. Except Dean was kneeling on the ground and clutching his crotch.

Castiel walked over to him and reached down to touch him, but Dean stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Healing you," Castiel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he began reaching for Dean once again.

"Cas, man, I'm fine," Dean grunted.

"You are curled up on the floor and breathing heavily. You are not 'fine'. Why will you not let me heal you?"

Dean looked over at his brother hoping for some help, but Sam was doubled over trying to stifle his laughter with his hands, so no help there. "Look, I just need a minute and I'll be fine."

"You could be fine now."

"Let's just get out of this warehouse," Dean said trying to get the clueless angel to drop it. However, when he tried to stand he ended up right back on the ground.

"See? You are not fine." Cas said. "You can't even stand up. You are obviously injured." He resumed reaching down and trying to grab Dean's groin.

"Cas, I'm not injured. One of the vamps just kneed me. I don't need to be healed."

"If all that happened was one of the vampires kicked you then why are you on the ground. Clearly, you are hurt more than you are telling me."

As Cas began reaching to grab Dean again, Sam finally lost it and started laughing so hard he fell over. Castiel turned from his attempts to heal Daen to glare at the younger brother. "Sam, your brother being injured and refusing to admit it or accept help is not funny." Even with the angel's stern glare locked on him, Sam couldn't stop laughing at the scene playing out in front of him.

Castiel sighed and decided to deal with Sam later, right now he had a stubborn human to heal.

"Cas it just hurts, I'm not actual hurt," Dean said with all his normal eloquence.

"That makes no sense, Dean."

"Look, Cas, when a guy gets hit... there... it hurts more, okay? I'm fine."

"Either way I could still heal you."

"No, I don't want you wasting your juice on me when you don't need to."

"Dean, my grace is at full strength, and even if it wasn't healing you is never a waste."

"Cas, just drop it," Dean snapped

"Fine," Cas growled back, turning to walk away.

After the two brothers managed to pick themselves up off the floor, they walked back to the car and drove to a motel in silence that was much tenser than normal.

When they got back, Sam took one look at his brother making an ice pack and the angle sulking at the table and decided it was a good time to go and get some beer.

Dean looked over at Cas and internally sighed. It looked like he was going to have to talk about feelings. "Cas, man, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't need you to heal me."

"You rarely _need_ me to heal you, Dean."

"Well, I'm not actually injured this time."

"But you are in pain and I could help you."

Dean sighed out loud this time. He could only see one way of fixing this situation. "Okay, if you still want to after that..." Dean made a weak gesture with his hand.

Cas got up from the table and walked over to Dean, he then reached down and touched Dean through his pants and the pain was immediately driven away by a feeling of warm healing.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean mutter awkwardly. "So we good?"

"Of course, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where the angst at the end came from, it just showed up.  
> Thank you to everyone who read. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
